


Weak

by crystalemi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Priest!Shiro, don't read if extremely religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: “Forgive me father for I have sinned,” the voice that comes from the other side of the confessional finely engraved window is well known to Shiro. He hears it frequently, not just on every Sunday after mass or on lazy Saturday afternoons during Christian schooling. He would recognise this voice anywhere, he’s loved the owner for years.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally all Sole and Mary's fault: they said "Priest!Shiro" and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I'm going to hell but they're coming with me.  
> They're both adults. This fic is set in a rural (extremely catholic) small town, where everyone knows everything of everyone. Also the characters are catholic because that's what I'm most knowledgeable about, being catholic myself and all. 
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Oh, and by the way, you're coming to hell too and it's gonna be rad meeting down there!

_(How do you expect me not to eat, when the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?)_

“Forgive me father for I have sinned,” the voice that comes from the other side of the confessional finely engraved window is well known to Shiro. He hears it frequently, not just on every Sunday after mass or on lazy Saturday afternoons during Christian schooling. He would recognise this voice anywhere, he’s loved the owner for years.

“Tell me your plights, son,” he answers as he always does, although this time he’s not completely ready for this confession. Not since he already knows what his sin is.

“I have lied and cheated and...” he starts, firing off his usual sins. He has many siblings and an overbearing mother and, although it doesn’t excuse his behaviour, Shiro understands the need for white lies - and cheating in games has never been much of a sin in his book anyway. This time around, though, the boy hesitates. Shiro can almost see him look down to the ground, his thin lip bitten raw and his skinny hands balled up into fists.

“And?” He prompts gently, hoping the boy will open up and cowardly praying in his heart that he won’t.

“And I have these thoughts that torment me every waking hour,” he mutters, and Shiro almost wishes he’d chosen someone else to come clean with. Even at the price of being brought in front of the diocese’ tribunal.

“Only Our Lord is listening, have no fear, he loves all of his creatures,” he reminds the boy, the way he does with every reluctant devoted. He thoroughly believes in what he preaches - except Shiro’s not sure his own sins towards the boy can ever be forgiven or forgotten.

“I,” Lance starts. From his tone he is clearly unsure on whether he wants to continue or not- but he musters the courage to continue and he blurts out all in one breath “I desire a man, the way I desire women.”

“Come in here,” he says with a loud sigh and opens the back door of the confessional booth so that the boy can slip inside and away from the prying eyes and the ever-listening ears of the church gossipers.

“The love of Our Lord manifests in many forms and is never a sin,” he adds as soon as Lance closes the tiny door. They’re cramped in there but at least there’s privacy. Homosexuality is a huge issue in the small community and it has to be difficult for Lance to come to him.

“But it is,” Lance says, he isn’t looking at Shiro. It is an odd feeling, listening to the one man you have feelings for declaring he desires a man, and Shiro thinks it has to be even odder to be confessing your sexual orientation to Shiro especially. Nevertheless, Lance explains with a broken sigh “he is a married man.”

Shiro can feel his heart break, the pain reminding him that it is good that Lance is not his to love.

“I am truly sorry,” he consoles, genuinely sad that boy can’t find a love that is reciprocated and  _easier_.

“Married to Our Lord,” Lance finishes, a shy smirk tugging at his lips.

“Lance you can’t-“ Shiro snaps and his voice drips with annoyance, the usual reasons they shouldn’t keep talking about it all almost slipping out of his mouth before his heads catches up with it but Lance doesn’t even give him time to resent him.

“But I love you, Shiro!” He says and he’s so earnest, pleading him for forgiveness with his hands. It is the one thing Shiro’s agonised for for months: the one thing he has wanted to hear the most and the scariest reality he could ever imagine.

“Lance I took a vote and-“ he tries, but Lance doesn’t let him finish again, “And  _what?_ ”

“I shouldn’t have given in the first time to begin with,” Shiro tries again and Lance’s expression turns sour. Gone are the giddiness of young love and fright of confessing a sin.

“Am I a mistake, Shiro?” Lance wonders aloud, “Is my love wrong?”

“This isn’t about you!”

“Are you sure? Because I know you love me,” Lance shots out and now that all the cards are on the table, Shiro can feel his heart break in half between desire and duty.

“I love The Lord and our community too and I have responsibilities-” he says, almost mechanically, because, yes, _of course_ , he wants to live his whole life with Lance, but he’s made a promise in front of God and he keeps all of his promises.

“Can the Holy God suck you off like I’m about to?” Lance shrill voice hurts, probably not as much as Lance’s knees hitting the ground in one confused movement.

“LANCE!” He reprimands him for being so crass and - it’s heresy, Shiro guesses. Lance is still a devoted, he shouldn’t be disregarding his religion and beliefs for a man.

In a short time, though, the black tunic is pushed aside gently and Lance’s hands are working on Shiro’s belt so fast he can’t even try and stop him. Shiro can feel his resolve bleed out slowly, but inexorably. It never feels like a broken dam until he’s well into the act and he could try and reason with Lance - he’s so good at following directions, after all, and it is all Shiro’s fault if they’ve come to this point.

He should have never given in that first time, but his real sin lies beneath, deep into his feelings. He wants Lance, he favours him and he’s possessive of him in public just as much as in private. He craves the boy, he masturbates to thoughts of the boy. He has fallen in shame.

Lance doesn’t really care about his internal hurricane, his deft fingers are on the elastic band of his boxers, waiting for Shiro to finally crumble and give him permission.

They’re in the church, Shiro should be ashamed of himself - and he is, so deeply it is a physical pain - but it’s the excitement of the illicit act that wins over, as his hand darts out to take a hold of Lance’s hair.

Lance doesn’t waste time, he takes Shiro’s cock out of his confinement and strokes him a couple of times. Lance visibly trembles, happiness and overwhelming guilt painting his feature.

His lips are warm and dry when they first make contact with Shiro’s cock. He licks them and his pink tongue darts hour to dispense kitten licks on the head. Shiro’s erection is slowly filling out, Lance’s dark features hidden snugly in between his legs are the sweetest of sins, his bright blue eyes made to stray a rightful man on the road of unspeakable pleasures.

Shiro never really had a chance, not when it is such a beautiful and smart boy that loves him back.

Lance has little practice with men, he was a good kid before Shiro corrupted him, but he’s also a resourceful man and he adapts what little experience he’s had with girls and Shiro to his new task.

He is good, a lover born to please, careful and curious. His tongue is on Shiro’s cock for a minute or so, licking and judging the reactions he gets, before his mouth engulfs the whole head and he sucks. Shiro has to hold in a moan at the feeling of warm and hot and tight surrounding him. His hand will never be enough from then on. Lance manages a smirk and sets to work. He sucks hard and slides his lips down Shiro’s length, going as far as he can without choking hinself, the hand not fisting the black tunic, helping to cover the entirety of Shiro’s cock. He goes slow, sucking hard and loud, so loud Shiro’s scared someone coming into the empty church will notice right away, but it’s too good to stop him.

Part of him almost craves it, being found red handed, fallen into disgrace, so that the choice between God and Lance is taken out of his hands.

In a way, Lance’s mouth is making it so much easier to choose. He sucks, licks, and pushes his tongue into his slit and Shiro guides his movements through the hold on his hair until Lance is simply keeping his mouth relaxed and Shiro’s pushing in and out of him.

Inadvertently he hits the back of Lance’s throat and he chokes, the strong contraction on his cock almost rips a shout out of Shiro. He lets go of Lance’s hair, petting his cheek, smearing the spit and precum on his lips like a balm. Lance breathing eases and his bright eyes are wet from unshed tears. He’s so beautiful, the mere sight of him hurts Shiro.

“Come in me, please,” Lance begs and Shiro’s cock twitches, “let me have this and I will never speak of it again,” he goes on, his hands hold onto Shiro’s clothed thighs, desperation is plain on his beautiful face.

“Okay,” he concedes, and his hand goes back to Lance’s hair, but instead of guiding him, he rests it on his nape, accompanying his movements with tenderness and passivity.

Lance sucks him vigorously and where he can’t reach with his mouth, he holds and massage with his hand.

There still is the ghost of tears in his eyes, but he keeps going, desperation the only thing that keeps him going.

Shiro has a hard time keeping his eyes open and hips still, his boy is so good to him and so desperate, he wants to give him what he craves with such fervour. Shiro would do everything for him right then.

The orgasm is ripped from his core in one strong snap of his leftover restraints. He comes down Lance’s mouth and paints his face with what the boy can’t hold and swallow.

He makes a mesmerising picture. Come’s splattered on his lips, his cheeks and his pointy nose, some tears hung on his lashes and some dribble down the side of his face. He’s hidden in the dark, but the light that comes from the heavily decorated mesh window paints freckles on his warm brown skin.

Shiro is forever lost in the beauty that is his boy.

He lets Lance breathe loudly and deep a couple times before he fists his white shirt and pulls him up in a searing kiss that tastes of tears and semen. He devours the boy slowly and he only lets him go when he’s pushing against his chest, as desperate for air as he was for his come.

He sees him go with longing, his choice is made.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote is from Lauren Aquilina's "Sinners".


End file.
